1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lock or seal, and more particularly to an RFID-based electric lock or seal using RFID (radio frequency identification) technology to secure and to identify containers or other objects, and including an improved structure for allowing the electric lock or seal to be easily and quickly manufactured and assembled and for suitably decreasing the manufacturing cost for the electric lock or seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical RFID-based electric locks or seals comprise a complicated structure including a number of parts or elements that are required to be manufactured separated and are then required to be assembled together.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,274 to Chen et al. discloses one of the typical passive RFID-based electric locks or seals comprising a complicated structure including a lower body and an upper body, an upper sleeve, a central sleeve, and a lower sleeve, two antennas, an RFID chip, and two sockets that are required to be made or manufactured separated and then required to be assembled together.
However, the great number of parts or elements may not be easily manufactured and assembled, and a large man-power is required to assemble the parts or elements together, such that the manufacturing cost for the electric locks or seals will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional RFID-based electric locks or seals.